


three's company

by futaloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, bacially just porn, cameo heejin, dom chaewon, heewon have a tiny moment, hyewonves, i love carls jr, its okay to laugh while you fap, queens gambit reference, shy obedient hyejoo, tipsy fuckboy goofy yves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futaloona/pseuds/futaloona
Summary: hormonal chaewon picks up frat "fuckgirl" sooyoung to be a part of her and hyejoo's fav sexual activity
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Park Chaewon | Go Won, Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	three's company

**Author's Note:**

> HIII ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)˚๐*˟ ♡!! hope everyone's been good :D cucking is something I've been wanting to write about for a long while and I loved the pairs I picked out for this. I KNOW it's SO long for my type of stories so I'M SORRY I REALLY AM, but I just seemed to keep writing ahh....... ( Ĭ ^ Ĭ )
> 
> forgive me while you read the porn (and hopefully laugh too) hehe ⁽˙³˙⁾ PLS ENJOY!!

Chaewon played with one of her golden hair strands as she scanned the crowded room, taking in careful consideration the subjects at her disposal. She stared at all the gorgeous women dancing and conversing amongst each other, wondering who she should choose to have some fun with. Her eyes locked with someone's who she wasn't supposed to make eye contact with yet, but it had been an accident. 

Her shy girlfriend, Hyejoo, lifted her hand to awkwardly wave at her, showing off the cutest sweater paw. Chaewon beamed a smile back at her, then shook her head. Her partner was a cutie indeed, but she tended to be very forgetful, especially when it came to one of their favorite games. The timid girl nodded in return, quickly turning her head away pretending that their small encounter didn't happen. 

Chaewon went back on the prowl, taking her search a little more serious now. They'd been at this party for over an hour, and still hadn't made a decision. A woman with bright orange hair and a great ass caught her eye, but then noticed how flirty she was already being with another. She recognized a classmate she'd seen around, and who was looking delicious tonight by the way, but decided against it because it was always better to pick a stranger. 

Worried that her efforts might be wasted in this social party room, she decided to step outside to take a breather. Yes, her quiet girlfriend was following her from afar, making sure she didn't lose sight of where she went throughout the night. Chaewon walked to the kitchen, going out the other exit of the house and into the semi-lit backyard. There were people in random spots hanging around, but it was still less crowded and noisy out there. 

She gazed over every group, seeing if anyone would catch her eye. Finally, there was one girl who stood out to her from everyone else. Chaewon liked the girl's smile, but mostly she couldn't stop staring at her midriff. The crop top sweater the woman was wearing showed it off so well, that she practically had to stop herself from salivating while she gawked at the gorgeous creature.

Time was of the essence, and there was no need for talking or explanations! Chaewon smoothly walked over to the group of people nearby, and reached a hand out to grab the pretty girl's arm to pull her away from everybody she was surrounded by. Pretty Midriff Girl was confused, but she wasn't going to protest against the small angel with shiny locks and a skirt that showed off her sexy bare legs. 

Once Chaewon was sure they were out of anyone’s earshot, she stopped tugging the stranger along. She looked her straight in the eyes and tried to make small talk before asking the girl to truthfully say whether she was intoxicated or not. 

“Are you from around here, sexy?”

“Uh-huh, I’ve been with Sigma Nu for a couple of weeks- Wait, you think I’m sexy?”

Chaewon taunted the woman by grazing one of her fingers alongside the stranger’s exposed and slightly toned arm.

“Mhm, yeah, sooo anyways how… drunk are you right now?”

"I respectfully lost a game of beer bong, but no I'm not close to being wasted... Whoa, hold up angel, let me fix that actually!" The pretty girl giggled as she took a swig of her red solo cup and began playing with the other girl's blonde hair. Chaewon smiled, she could work with this.

“Are you here… with someone? Alone? I need to make sure that if I take you home with me, some jealous bitch isn’t going to slash my tires in the morning.” 

Pretty Midriff Girl pushed her hair back, to get it out of her eyes, then leaned down to press her lips on the corner of the stranger’s mouth.“Mm.. take me home with you, Blondie.” 

Chaewon rolled her eyes at the tipsy human, not a big fan of the nickname, but willing to look past it. “Fine, I’ll take you with me, but one last question: grower or show-er?” 

"Oh, fuck...:” The girl kind of slurred her words as she turned away from Blondie, and avoided the question.

Chaewon was horny enough to wait a couple of seconds for an explanation, but she wasn’t known for being patient. She huffed and started to stomp away, when suddenly her arm was pulled back and Pretty Midriff Girl was trying to shove something in her face.

“I’m a show-er, but I came prepared. Here, just scroll through it.” The blonde-haired angel was in complete shock. This hot stranger didn’t have the look of a “fuckgirl” really, but she should know better than to judge a book by its cover. Just look at who her girlfriend was. 

She grabbed the phone and swiped through about 20 different pictures of the girl's average-ish peen, all in different angles and lightings. Chaewon had fun zooming into each photo, trying to see if any of them looked edited. After a couple of minutes, she gave her back the cellular device and shrugged while looking unimpressed. 

"Eh, you'll have to do." 

"WOOOOOO I'M GETTING LAID TONIGHT BROS!!! THIS BLONDIE'S GONNA BE SCREAMING MY NAME ALL NIGHT LOOOONG!!!" The hot stranger threw her arms in the air, waving them around in excitement as if she were at a concert, and the group of she’d been with earlier, all shouting and cheered back at her, encouraging.

"My god, shut up before I change my mind!!" 

"Oh shi- I mean, sorry, please please, I have to get in balls deep tonight!!"

"Whatever, now give me a name or you'll be known as 'Dick Number Two' for the night." 

“Ah-Wha? ‘Number Two’!? Who the fuc-” Pretty Midriff Girl’s ego had been wounded.

Chaewon rolled her eyes, becoming aware of the fact that this girl was definitely, at least, tipsy. She had no problem fornicating with drunk girls, as long as they always remembered to consent, but she was worried about how the alcoholic substances were going to affect the hot stranger’s stamina. Her hormones were going through the roof, she needed to get her brains fucked out before she went to sleep tonight.

“Don’t worry about that, now.” The blonde-haired girl gave her a pat on her head, even though she was shorter and had to stretch her arm up high to do it. “But I’m still going to need a name from you, ‘Second Best’.”

“Ugh, you’re hurting me! I can literally feel my cock getting sad. Sooyoung’s the name, pussy slaying’s the game!! Seriously though, I have references, give me a sec-” She had pulled her phone back out again so she could show the proof, but the other girl interrupted.

“I’m gonna need you to stay quiet for now. Follow me while I get us a ride!” Chaewon walked away, rubbing her temple with her right hand in annoyance while she shot a text over to her girlfriend. The taller stranger slumped a bit as she trailed behind her to the corner of the street. 

'Sooyoung. Be there in 20.' 

She clicked on the home button and searched for the Uber app, ordering a ride for her and the dumb toy of the night. The whole time, the hot stranger had gotten a little too comfortable. Since she wasn't allowed to talk, she was going to touch instead.

Chaewon let it happen, it's not as if she didn't want or like it at all. Her body was filling up with adrenaline, from head to toe, when the girl's hand ran up her thigh and invaded what was underneath her black skirt. 

Sooyoung's raspy breathing in her right side was the only thing she could focus on, especially when she finally bit down and tugged at Blondie’s ear. People with fuckgirl attitudes like hers weren't really her type in the real world, but when it came to the hours of the night when things got wild, Chaewon was glad she wasn't as picky. Otherwise, she might've missed this hidden ruby. 

Unsure if it was from her raging hormones or because Sooyoung's touch was actually that amazing, a moan left her shaking lips. It seemed that the hot stranger's hand was already trying to move her panities to the side. Being tipsy might've slowed her down at first, but as soon as her fingertips were coated with warmth and wetness, it was like she’d awoken from a deep slumber.

Her erection was growing, so she took advantage and rubbed its hardness against Chaewon's bare ass, since she completely lifted her skirt up so it'd stop being so distracting. The blonde girl was small compared to Sooyoung, and she used the placement of her tippy-toes while the pre-foreplay went on. 

The corner where they were being publicly sexual wasn't lit up and it was already dark outside, so neither party minded that they could get caught at any moment. Chaewon almost tripped on her own feet, so she reached forward to grab onto the stop sign in front of her, bending and arching herself more onto the stranger’s groin and fingers, now that she had support.

A brightness lit up against her eyelids, so she jumped away from Sooyoung's groping and watched as their Uber driver parked a few feet away. She triple checked the license plate, then grabbed her partner and shoved her helpless self into the vehicle.

After Chaewon got in and shut the car door behind them, the fuckgirl didn't hesitate to get back to the task at hand. This time she began by kissing the blonde's neck, peeking her tongue out every now and then, but she didn’t keep her sights set there as she roamed further down the toned body. Her left hand was resting on the girl's bare thigh, slowly rising up her skirt again.

"Hey there, my name's Heejin. I'm your driver for tonight, do you want to listen to any specific mus- Uhhm!" The surprised worker had accidentally looked at the couple in her rearview mirror and caught them getting hot in her car's backseat.

Chaewon's eyes locked with Heejin's. Well, she also had to pay attention to the road ahead, but that didn't stop her continuing to look back to see if the blonde girl was still keeping up the staring game. And yes, she still was. 

“Miss… Park, if you’d like for me to join, just say the word and I can pull over.” The driver gulped nervously, but their tone was practically salivating of the thought of fucking a customer in her car. Just something to check off the good ol’ horny bucket list. Actually, she hadn’t even waited for a response from her client when one of her hands left the steering wheel to unbutton her pants. 

“Consider yourself lucky I’m even letting YOU watch. Usually, only one gets to have that privilege. I’m just too turned on to care, right n-FUUUCK YES KEEP DOING THAT!!” The vehicle’s capacity was maxed out just from Chaewon’s whiny moans. Sooyoung’s head was sitting on her exposed milky thighs, marking them with rough hickeys, and giving the spotlight to her throbbing clit with her thumb, and two of her digits diligently entering and exiting her tight hole. 

Heejin didn’t say much else, but her hand was having a strokingly lovely conversation inside her briefs in her honor. Or in this case in Miss Park’s honor, since she was looking deadly stunning with her blonde hair a mess, her pretty pink pussy getting fingered on display, and with the most enchanting musical whimpers she’d ever heard. How was she not supposed to give her some type of tribute? (wink wink)

On the way to Chaewon’s house, a few minutes had already passed during the drive that had become a bit unhinged and sexually deranged. At least others might see it that way, but everyone inside those closed four car doors and a trunk was having the most thrilling time of their life. 

Heejin had whipped out her member by pulling her pants all the way down to her ankles to fully enjoy molesting herself, and still continued the staring game with Miss Park. If, by chance, her bumper was decorated with a “How’s my driving?” decal, she would definitely be getting lots of complaints. Maybe one caller might congratulate her on her schlong size, though.

She was on a secret mission to cum before getting to her client’s home and it seemed that she only had a couple minutes left. A right turn needed to be made into the dark street the destination was in, and after she swerved in she noticed how calm and straight the rest of the road pavement was. Nothing could distract her now.

Sooyoung's head had traveled down further to be in-between the marked up thighs, munching away on her needy pulsing hooded nub. Chaewon's right foot was stretched out and settled upon the passenger's head rest, so that the hot stranger could have easier access to eat her out. 

A rush of ecstasy flooded through her as she felt an orgasm approaching, and fastened her pelvis movements against Sooyoung's face. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she used both to play with her own nipples, giving herself that extra level of pleasure. Once again, her eyes found Heejin's gaze in the mirror, her mouth widened as she tugged at her tits more, making the volume of her grunts grow louder. 

Heejin spit down on her crotch and rushed to use it to jerk off faster, trying to keep in pace with Miss Park's moans. Her foot somehow found the will to slowly press on the brakes, just before her cum began shooting everywhere, landing on the dashboard, windshield, and even the vehicle’s roof. The car was completely stopped when the driver finished cumming, stress free and toes curling inside her shoes.

From the back seat's view, Chaewon watched as her Uber driver's semen shot upwards, loving the way Heejin's body twitched afterwards and relaxed in total bliss. It didn't take long for her to cum as well, keeping a hand on Sooyoung's scalp, so she wouldn't go anywhere as she rode out her first orgasm of the night.

Something about the way she got to witness someone else cumming because they're so turned on by her, made Chaewon feel more excited than anything in the world. It was no wonder she released her inhibitions already before she'd even step foot in her home.

After she had her riot of overstimulation from the stranger's tongue, she grabbed her head and threw it upwards. Sooyoung's eyes opened wide, aware that she'd basically fallen asleep between those legs while her face had been taken advantage of, as she took in her surroundings. 

"Driver, I demand you to take us to Carl's Jr.!!" The half-sleepy girl ordered as if she were the king of the land. Heejin, who had grabbed napkins from her glove compartment and was in the process of cleaning her cum off of everything, glanced over at Miss Park for a look of approval for the new destination.

"You idiot…" Chaewon sighed. "It's like you don't want to get your dick wet tonight… But hey! It's fine. Um, Heejoon, was it? How about you take my average-pussy-eating-egotistical-little friend here home." She leaned towards the front of the car, whispering in the driver's ear, but still loud enough to be heard inside the small space. 

"Then afterwards, you can stop by yourself… Don't think I didn't notice that sausage you're keeping packed away in storage." Taking it one step more by dipping down to bite her ear seductively. Heejin groaned out loud, her erection already starting to grow back.

"Put that back in your pants right now, bro!! And YOU!! I'M FUCKING YOU TONIGHT HOT BLONDIE, WHETHER I'M DEAD OR ALIVE. NOW GIVE THE TAXI SOME MOOLA N LET'S FUCKINGOOO!!!" Sooyoung was outside of the car suddenly, struggling to pull the evil genius along with her.

"Okay, this HAS to be the last time I pick up a fraternity fuckgirl type. My name is Chaewon, by the way." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but turned to Heejin so she could give her a big tip, not like she didn’t have one already, and sent her one last wink before finally leaving. The couple stumbled their way on the concrete path to the front door, when they heard someone yell out to them.

"Don't forget to rate me 5 stars!" The Uber driver waved goodbye, but stayed parked in the same spot. It seemed that the horny women were still giving her a show, so why shouldn't she have a second round, too? She quickly threw the dollar bills to the side and went back to loving herself.

Sooyoung had been leading the path, grinding non-stop against Chaewon's backside, picking the pace of how they walked in sync so she could rub herself in the right angle. When they got to the entrance, she took her time finding the house key, loving the way that the hot stranger was now pushing her against the tall wooden door standing in their way. 

"We. Should. Get. In. Side." The small blonde's words came out as staccato notes. Sooyoung moved away and lifted her weight off from her, turning her focus into palming that tight ass hiding under the skirt, and swirling her tongue all over the girl’s dainty neck. 

Chaewon found her fortitude to unlock the passage and got accidentally pushed indoors, when the tall girl thrusted against her ass, using too much force. They both stopped to look at each other, Blondie raised an eyebrow and Dick Number Two mimicked it. The pair knew they had wasted too much time already, so one reached out her hand and the other accepted it, closing the door behind them.

The petite girl took charge, leading the way this time, heading towards her bedroom. It didn't take long to enter the dark place, both ladies basically raced in there to see who could get to the bed first. Sooyoung got there last, doing so on purpose so she could fall “naturally” on top of that little body, who was presently laying on her stomach.

Usually, Chaewon would be annoyed and smack the shit out of whoever would dry hump her from behind, but it seemed she was enjoying it tonight, thrice already. Maybe it was the type of pants she was wearing, since others who’d tried to grind on her and received a slap in return, wore those types of jeans where cowboys tuck the seams into their boots.

Sooyoung was in the process of sliding the front of her pants down, so her member could have easy access to poking out, and have some fun before things got too heavy. It caught Chaewon off-guard when she felt something wet and hard rubbing between her asscheeks, skirt lifted out of the way but her panties still in place. Her face sunk into the mattress and let out a high-pitched groan. How was it possible she was able to do that? What a queen.

It was evident that the hormonal pair had a ticking clock, seeing as one of them was now pre-leaking, so the skirt and panties were stripped from her pretty white legs in one motion, by the hungry tall goddess. Then, Sooyoung went back to her place on top of her, but sitting up this time so she could analyze the way her cock glided with those tight perky asscheeks. 

Chaewon was cooing softly, looking off into one particular direction of her room, but the hot stranger was too distracted by pleasure to notice. Her waist had strong hands gripping opposite sides and shifted to bring her ass up, and immediately she put the brakes on the situation.

"WOAH!!" She forced her butt back down on the mattress, and pointed towards her nightstand. "You better wrap that shit up, did you really think I'd be going raw with a one night stand??" 

Sooyoung let out a loud annoyed sigh, but didn't hesitate to obey the order, weirdly enjoying the way she was demanding her, and went rampaging through the items in search of a condom. Finally making contact with the wrapped object, she ripped it apart with her teeth, too tipsy to care if she tasted anything related to lube. With her steady hands, she sheathed herself in its entirety. 

Hoisting those petite hips back up, Sooyoung’s knees stayed placed on either side of the woman underneath her, making sure she had good traction across the silkish sheets. The first thing she couldn’t stop herself from doing was rubbing in-between those milky soft globes with her penis again. Loving the way the pleasure was building up in her tip, inside the latex glove that newly gripped onto her cock. 

Then, she paused her sensual rutting to push her thumb into the girl’s pussy canal to ensure she was aiming correctly, since it was still somber in the bedroom, because she didn’t want to accidentally go in the wrong hole and get sent home with blue balls.

Chaewon’s surprised gasp made a wide mischievous grin spread over the hot stanger’s face. In addition to that, an unstoppable force drove her to excitedly drill her tongue into the peculiarly polished ass hole.

“Hey! Wha-ohh... OH!” The tiny blonde's face smushed itself against the mattress, losing the support of her arms when she reached backwards to encourage the tongue to go in further. Because her semi-long sharp nails were now digging themselves into the girl's scalp again, like she had done on the car ride over here, she let out the most raunch-iest groan ever into the crater she was devouring.

Chaewon loved the way she could feel in every direction the slippery organ was thrashing and poking inside her hole, along with the vibrations of any noise the other woman made. Unfortunately, she knew it was time for the real show to begin because ‘she’ had been waiting long enough.

"Alright stop, you should've had your fill already. Now it's time to make me full!" When she commanded out her words, her claws unhinged themselves from the head to quickly take off the rest of her clothes, then grabbed onto the comforter as she wiggled her ass in the air freely. 

"Fuuu- I mean, yes ma'am!" Sooyoung wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and straightened up to line up her cock with that wetness again, except this time it was covered in protection. The last thing the tiny girl wanted was to get pregnant or get an STD and have to halt the sexual lifestyle she loved so much.

Slowly, Sooyoung entered inside the place she'd been dying to get in all night, or at least since the angel had pulled her to the side. Both women didn't hold back from moaning, their natural response to finally being connected after so much foreplay and teasing. 

Chaewon was presenting herself beautifully for Sooyoung, with a perfectly arched back, a flawless ass, and her shiny golden locks laying over her bare back like a painted masterpiece when she had raised her head back up. Staring right into that corner again. 

The one working the thrusting speed was too focused on not spilling inside her one night stand so soon. It could be said it was a small problem she had whenever she drank. Her imagination ran stupidly wild while she tried to think of things that could calm her hornyness down a bit, but would still release enough amounts of serotonin towards her shaft so she won’t go flaccid.

The smell of freshly cut grass. The sound of light rain outside your window as you're trying to plow your bro’s crush that they were too much of a pussy to talk to. A perfectly round drawn circle. A beautiful non-dented cold as fuck six-pack of beer that just came out of the fridge. When new music from your favorite artist gets released and that first song starts playing, you feel the alluring soundwaves dancing happily through your eardrums. When you’re jerking off, watching your favorite porn video you’ve saved in your bookmarks where the actress in it is making the face that appears right when she's about to- 

Sooyoung stopped her movements, making her concentration break, realizing that she'd broken her rule. Thinking of her favorite lewd content from twitter was definitely going to encourage a premature load. She decided to just stare at the ceiling and tried to do math, exactly how Beth Harmon from Queen's Gambit did with the chess pieces.

It should be noted that the only reason she switched chess with equations to visualize during her relations, was because she was really bad at math and thinking about that mastermind game only made her imagine Anya Taylor-Joy. In which, of course, just made her more horny. 

"Why did you stop?? FUCK ME!!" Chaewon found herself twerking her ass onto the appendage that'd halted its motion. She was starting to regret her decision of choosing the hot girl to fuck her tonight, poor thing couldn't keep up her stamina, just as she'd predicted might happen. 

"Shhh.. I need silence… need to concentrate…" Sooyoung shushed the girl, but also didn't want to bore her so she used other methods to entertain. It was obvious that she wasn't a vanilla type of sexual person. The first idea that popped into her head was grabbing a handful of Chaewon's and pulling her neck back, exposing it to her to love and bite on. 

Those teeth of hers grazed against the skin in fascination for a few seconds, distracting the girl underneath her, until she pierced them down with effort. Both ladies wailed in pleasurable agony; the one being bit was loving the roughness of it all, and the one biting was fighting hard to not bust into the condom from the wonderful sounds. The smaller girl wasn’t going to make it easier for her either. 

After Sooyoung began lavishing her neck with teeth marks and tongue kisses, Chaewon’s hips took control over her, wanting to be impaled over and over by that average-sized weiner. She didn’t mind being the one in charge, frankly she preferred it, anyway. Her movements started out calm, then slowly progressed the more her body was being branded with dents. 

Loving the way the blonde was fucking herself on her cock, the fuckgirl took a moment to enjoy the way it felt. She wouldn’t lie if someone asked her, it’d been a looooong while since she’d let a woman take control of things in the bedroom, she just always assumed it was up to her to take the reins. This was new, realizing that she liked it so much. She paused her task and appreciated this, instead.

During this weak point of hers, she’d been staring straight ahead into the corner of the dim-lighted room, trying to fixate on an object. In an instant, something else caught her eye, something that looked to have been moving. A bit of fear mixed in with her lust, as her eyes traveled up the shadowy object, scared of what she might find.

Chaewon had been unaware, still fully immersed with shoving the dick back and forth inside her, with her pace quickening as well. Her full bottom lip got caught between her teeth, gently munching on its skin, taking in the wonderfully amazing euphoric pleasure of having her pussy drilled while being watched.

Wait… Did you just say while being watched?

“Huh? What the ffff-FUCK BRO??” Sooyoung yelled out in the middle of the room, and paused their erotic labor. The girl underneath sighed loudly and slightly annoyed.

"I swear I will kick you to the curb if it isn't important! What now??" 

"There's a bro jerking off in the corner over there!! I'm gonna go beat their ass, stay here Hot Blondie!" She pulled out, stretching her legs out to get off the bed, when Chaewon pinned her back down before her feet could touch the floor. This time, the petite girl was on top, naked but graceful as she used all her strength into keeping her down.

"You're not going to do anything other than continue to fuck me until I cum again. So what if there's someone watching? Don't you wanna put on a show for them?" Her sweet voice came out silky and sultry, keeping eyes on her when she said every word. There was an obvious dominance in her tone, but she said it so alluringly, that she could make anyone believe it was their own idea to begin with. And that's exactly what happened.

Sooyoung shockingly nodded in response. In one quick motion, she wrestled the girl over and landed on top of her, basically swapping their positions. She glanced over at the gloomy figure at the edge of the bedroom. A not-so bright lightbulb went off, giving her an idea on how to give them something good to jack off to.

With a big boost of ego and confidence, she pushed Chaewon further off the bed, letting her shoulders dance along the very edge of it. Her blonde hair was long enough it almost touched the floor, her head was completely upside down and immediately locked eyes with her girlfriend when she'd been moved that far back. 

Hyejoo was staring in astonishment. One of her hands was wrapped around her balls, maybe squeezing a bit too tightly, because she'd played with herself way too rapidly when witnessing her lover getting her salad tossed like there's no tomorrow, earlier. 

The picture displayed for her now was just as stunning, with those yellow waves of hair shining from the moonlight that was seeping through the window. Swollen bitten lips and sweaty white skin stared in her direction, with the angle being perfect enough in her field of vision, she had the best view to see her girlfriend's perky breasts bounce around while getting railed by the complete stranger. 

She couldn’t help her soft and shy nature that she’d always had, even when trying to change her ways many times. Whenever the subject revolved around sexual relations, she’d always been so awkward with doing things or tried to avoid talking about it, altogether. That was life for her, until she met Chae. The heavenly being that saved her from herself, and taught her things she’d never even heard of. Fast forwarding to the present day, they were taking part in one of their favorite acts to do revel in.

Sooyoung held her member and pushed lightly against those perfect pink pussy lips. She glanced at Hyejoo, doing her best to make eye contact through the murky place, and kept her eyes set on hers as she reentered the tight cunt. 

The shy girl responded by letting go of her testicles, and kneaded her thighs with her tiny claws, still avoiding her twitching cock. Usually, any stranger would normally ignore her presence after being aware of her kink, so the fact that this stunning woman wanted to engage with her during was so disgustingly hot, in her honest opinion. New sensual tingles were rushing through her naked body that made her buck her knees close together. She wasn't going to complain either, of course, she welcomed Sooyoung’s taunting smize.

The hot stranger couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face, also enjoying this new activity she'd never tried, or thought of trying. Seeing the way the girl was squirming in the gamer chair, completely exposed and itching to touch herself, was doing new things to her hormones she never thought she could feel. It was giving her motivation to pound into the blonde harder, if that's what will motivate the shy girl to writhe around some more in place.

Chaewon's moans stuttered out with each thrust, her gaze provoking the impatient beautiful creature. She watched as her girlfriend's penis pleaded for anyone's touch, begging for the attention it was craving. It moved around alot, as if in search of the soft hands from her owner it adored so much.

"Ch-Chae…" Hyejoo whined, it was her way of asking if she could continue, even if it meant she could burst at any second. Honestly, she might be able to cum untouched, just from the scrutiny she was under from both stunning women. 

"Not yet." She practically sang, losing herself in the angle she was being fucked in. Suddenly, a high-pitched noise left Chaewon when she felt her clit receiving care again. Her hands grabbed onto the comforter's edge and pulled to hold onto it, keeping her balance from completely falling on the ground.

Sooyoung’s animalistic breathing became ragged, as she lifted the blonde’s hips into the air, allowing herself to hammer inside the gushing, compact cunt. Using the small girl’s hole as a fleshlight, which she would never admit to owning one in real life. Her eyes were darting all over the place, distracting herself once more because the pleasure was all too much for her average dick game to handle. 

They first landed on Chaewon’s breasts, watching them bounce around with each stroke that invaded her pussy. Then, they wandered up a bit to catch the way her head was bobbing up and down with the rhythm of the shaking mattress. Finally, she looked up ahead in that corner to lock her penetrating gaze with the timid girl, who was now fondling her own full grown tits in hopes of finding other ways to torment her body.

“Chaeee!” Hyejoo pleaded again, squirming in that chair uncontrollably. It was fascinating to see her girlfriend’s eyes rolling towards the back of her head, as if she were getting fucked while having a seizure. The response she got in return consisted of a weak pathetic finger trying to wave ‘no’ in her direction, but it was difficult to tell in the darkness so she decided to slowly begin caressing her appendage, then realized the tall stranger was looking at her again.

Sooyoung’s thumb was circling Chaewon’s throbbing button with increasing intensity the more the girl underneath her moaned louder. Everytime a shriek left the blonde’s throat, she got to witness the shy cutie struggling to not pump her dick faster. It was endearing and impressive really, seeing her edging and panting all by herself. 

With all the lewd sounds and groaning filling up the room, she couldn’t postpone her load any longer, so a minute later Sooyoung was spilling into the condom as she continued facing her in the eyes. Hyejoo noticed how adorable the stranger’s face looked when she came inside her soulmate, giving her motivation to wrap both hands around her cock and jerk off harder.

“HHNNG!” Her breathing began slowing down, waiting for her dong to quit emptying her balls.

Chaewon lifted her upper body up by pulling on the bed sheets like if she was rock climbing. Thank goodness it wasn’t that lit in the room, otherwise she’d be getting the meanest confused stern look from the blonde for ejaculating without giving notice.

“Are you serious? You couldn’t wait two more minutes?? I WAS SO CLOSE UGHH!!” She yelled in frustration while she used all her strength to sit up on the mattress, and couldn’t help but give the other girl a light smack across her midriff. Blondie was undoubtedly upset, and worse, with a vagina that still ached for more attention to achieve another orgasm.

“Aww, come on don’t be like that! I tried to hold off the best that I could, but… GODDAMN YOU SEXY DUO GODDESSES IT JUST WASN’T FAIR ON MY PART!!” Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows then looked down to give her own dick to flick it with her fingers for being a bad boy and making her look bad in front of the hot couple.

Chaewon sighed and got off from the bed to stroll over to Hyejoo, who was still slowly tugging at herself. She stopped in front of the gamer chair, eyes darting through the shy girl’s soul. An evil smirk displayed on her face before she spoke to the quivering figure.

“Hey baby… Oh, does that feel good, mm?”

“Y-yes Chae, fe-eels reall-ahh good..”

“Aww babys, I’m so happy for your pleasure, but just one thing…”

Hyejoo let out a small whine, her hands stopped moving and her head dropped to look at her dom’s stance. Yes, she knew what was coming next, and it was making her feel guilty. Guess she should’ve asked for better clarification earlier when she’d mistaken the wave.

“Did I give you permission to continue?” Her foot impatiently tapped on her carpeted floor.

“N-no, Chae…”

“That’s right. Now, I have to think of punishment. Hmmm…” Chaewon searched around and even took a moment to think of the past to come up with something quick. Her dumb subby baby needed to be disciplined again, it seemed. Fireworks went off in her brain when she landed her sights on Sooyoung, who was laid out on her bed trying to not pass out after the amazing nut she’d busted.

“Oh!” She clapped her tiny hands together in excitement and skipped over to her. Pulling on her arms so she could get the girl to sit and wake her up a bit, Chaewon then put her soft hands on either side of the stranger’s face to ask her something.

“Hey cutie, are you hungry? By any chance?” She said it in a way that made her voice sound cuter than usual, as her lip pouted away.

“Uh, what? Oh shi- I mean, yes ma’am!! I’m starving actually!! Can we call that Uber driver back and go to Carl’s-” Sooyoung was cut off by Chaewon, who grabbed tighter onto her cheeks and smushed them together so she could make the girl really understand.

“God, you’re so dumb! Come on sexy.” No one would be able to see it, but redness spread through the stranger’s face after hearing the backhanded compliment. Still, she didn’t retort as she was dragged over to stand in front of the woman sitting on the gamer chair. 

“Now, you’re about to eat a feast while I get to teach my baby a lesson.” 

Hyejoo gulped and went back to kneading her bare thighs again, with her cock bouncing around. A small part of her was nervous, but she wasn’t going to admit that to her dom girlfriend, she would just have to survive whatever punishment she had in store.

Sooyoung quietly sat down on the carpet, disposing of the condom she’d forgotten was still wrapped on her, carefully arranged herself flatly against the floor, and placed her head between Hyejoo’s feet that had been placed apart the entire time she’d been watching them. 

“Good girl. Now, open wide.” Chaewon said with a devilish grin, and darted an evil look towards her girlfriend, who was still patiently waiting for the next orders. Sooyoung did as told, but first she obnoxiously licked her lips loudly enough for the seated human to hear. The blonde rolled her eyes at that, then got on her knees to position her heat over that watering mouth.

Placing her hands over Hyejoo’s fingers that were still clawing her thighs, she used for support as she slowly sunk her lower lips onto the tongue that was already out, wiggling around searching for something to taste. Chaewon stared at her girlfriend the whole time, so she could observe every nerve that made her face twitch, the second she feels the other girl entering her once more tonight.

Sooyoung already began working her tongue magic the moment sweet wetness landed on the very tip of it. Just like if a single drop of water was just about to fall from a sink faucet, drops of pussy juice were waiting to pour down her throat. If she died right now while eating Blondie out in this position, she’d be more than okay with that! Seeing as how she’d swore she had never devoured such deliciousness in her life. Even if she stopped breathing this second, she would hope the angel would continue grinding on her face until she feels fulfilled. 

Hyejoo squirmed even more now, with the way her girlfriend was digging her pretty nails into her skin, and still denying her permission. Chaewon teased her more by making sure her jaw was opened wide as she let out the lewdest moans ever. This fuckgirl really did know her stuff when it came down to this.

“Please.. Chae…" She pleaded in almost a whisper, that could barely be heard over the munching noises from Sooyoung. Her knees clicked together when she felt pre-cum slithering out of her slit. Her mean girlfriend made sure to spread those legs apart, and kept her hands clutched there so she wouldn't be tempted to close them again.

"B-baby, you can ha-andle it…" Chaewon's moans stuttered out now as she found her own rhythm while riding the other woman's face. She wanted to give encouraging words to her adorable partner, even though this was supposed to be a punishment. It wasn't her fault if her intentions were seen as rude, it's just that she knew her lover like the back of her hand, especially when she was close to finishing. And it was always up to her to make sure to time it right, so they could reach climax with one another. 

Just as if her own body read their intertwined minds, the blonde girl felt the fire rising in the pit of her stomach, signaling that it was near. She darkened her penetrating gaze and gave a slight nod as her jaw widened. 

There was no time to waste, literally. Hyejoo hands rushed a little too soon to stroke herself that she seemed to slap it too hard, making her groan in pain, but loving it all the same. As long as her dick was being cared for by herself again, she didn't mind. 

"Chae-AH!" She whined louder into her girlfriend's smizing stare. There was not one second she hadn't been turned on since the moment these girls had walked into the bedroom, so her testicles were screaming for some release.

"No, no! One more minute. I know you can last, baby! Do it for usss-Ah FUCK YES?!" Chaewon's eyebrows twitched in reaction to Sooyoung's digits sliding into her soaked pussy canal, while she kept her tongue gliding over and over her pulsing clit. 

Hyejoo now danced and moved around uncontrollably in the chair, unable to sit still with how fucking hot this scene in front of her was and the way her girlfriend was gripping harder into her naked pale skin. The tempo of her pumping palms quickened, using the pre-cum to slather all over the shaft and edge her tip until she was told it was time to burst, she was ready no matter what. 

Chaewon struggled to push her golden locks behind her back, so her front was totally exposed, making it the perfect target. One of her hands left her lover's thigh, and went down to grab a handful of Sooyoung's hair, using it as leverage to grind faster on her face to reach her peak.

"N-now ba-BYYY!" The blonde shrieked as if she was being murdered, riding out the wet tongue, seconds from cummung. 

"Oh-kAY!!" Hyejoo's voice pitched higher as she played with her slit with one hand, and rapidly jerked off her shaft with the other.

The couple made the cutest sounds together as they let go and orgasmed as one. Chaewon's juices squirted and overflowed into Sooyoung's mouth, who was happily humming and slurping away underneath her. Hyejoo knew better than to cum just anywhere, so she aimed her cock perfectly at her woman's small perky breasts, and let her hot semen shoot all over her soft chest and collarbones. The white substance slid down, smearing the blonde's fair stomach, as well.

They stimulated their nether regions by continuing to enjoy their joined climax. Loving the slacked jaws and squinting eyes from each other, and wanting to keep the other entertained. It was difficult to tell who would give up first.

"Chaaee..!"

"Baby, you firss-st!"

"Ahh, I just c-can't! You're gonna have to order me!! Wan-nna be good girl for youu-hhh.."

Chaewon took in her view one last time, wanting to savor every tiny detail from her beautifully overstimulated girlfriend. She at last stopped moving her hips on the stranger's face, and lifted herself off of her, so she was kneeling upright in front of Hyejoo.

The twitching head looked too adorable, she just had to bend her head down to give it a sweet kiss, tasting the salty cum along with it when she licked her lips.

"Mmm, yum. You can stop now baby." Hyejoo nearly collapsed in her gamer chair, not having the strength for anything else, and closed her eyes as blush took over her cheeks and goosebumps exploded throughout the rest of her nude self, thinking about that soft kiss. 

Quiet snoring interrupted their private blissful moment. It looked like Sooyoung had passed out soon after the couple had climaxed, unaware that they had kept going without her. The girls giggled at their third wheel and then looked up at each other, sharing a pure heartwarming glance for the first time tonight. Post-nut clarity. 

Chaewon used the chair to support herself from getting up off the floor, walked over to her closet to grab a pillow and blanket to give the sleeping being.

After she was done with making her somewhat comfortable on the carpet, she intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's and used some force to make that tired body move. The shy girl didn't fight the pull, where it led to them finally laying down together on the bed. 

"Was I good tonight, Chae?" 

"You were the best baby! Such a good girl, mhm." The blonde girl gave her a loving scratch under Hyejoo's chin, showing her some affection.

"Then… Can I? Pleaseeee." Those big pleading puppy eyes were not going down without a fight to get the other thing she enjoyed most in the world.

"Cuuuute, I can never say no to that look, hehe. Sure baby, have your fun!" Chaewon spoke lightly with tenderness, nothing made her happier than seeing her timid girlfriend, smiling widely and giggling all because of her. She positioned herself to lay flat on the mattress, giving her excited partner full access to her naked chest and tummy.

Hyejoo squealed happily as she turned her body to the side so she could play her favorite game easily this way. 

As the moonlight continued glowing through the window, it showed the lovebirds laughing sweetly in love. The dark-haired girl took her time running her fingers around the semen on the blonde's white skin, playing with it and making weird shapes for her to guess.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Iunitasfuta


End file.
